


𝒸𝓇𝓊𝓈𝒽 ☆ 𝑠𝑒𝑜𝑘𝑠𝑜𝑜 𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑡 ☆

by amethyst_svt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_svt/pseuds/amethyst_svt
Summary: "𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘪 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴?"





	𝒸𝓇𝓊𝓈𝒽 ☆ 𝑠𝑒𝑜𝑘𝑠𝑜𝑜 𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑡 ☆

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing and english is not my first language. so there might be a lot of grammatical error and this is UNEDITED.

all rights reserved, amethyst_svt ♡

"oh fuck," joshua murmured under his breath. a cloth from the inside of his bag got stuck on the zipper. "ugh! nevermind." he groaned in frustration and pulled up his bag and wore it on his shoulder. 

joshua is currently on his 2nd year of college. he's always been the role model of their batch, the school's pride, and the campus' hearthrob. with his almost perfect features, almost every girl in their school worships him. well, probably except those ladies who doesn't even give a fuck about guys. he even makes men's (as what they would call themselves) heartbeats go a bit faster than normal. and one of those "men" is none other than lee seokmin. the school's hot bitch, but is also the smartest guy in their batch. and guess what, joshua doesn't even give a single fuck. or as we thought...

joshua rode his million dollar motorbike going to his school. yeah well, despite to being literally almost "his school" because his family has one of the biggest shares to the university.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"holy fuuuuuuccck!!" seungkwan screamed directly into seokmin's ear that made him cover his ears and frown. seokmin looked at him with weirded eyes. "what now?" seokmin asked him annoyingly. now, seungkwan is holding his two wrists tightly. "guess what, hansol chatted me last evening!!" seokmin rolled his eyes and removed seungkwan's hands from his wrists. "guess what, i also don't give a fuck about your american crush." seungkwan crossed his arms and stared at seokmin. "meanie."

"i'm not really in the mood to kid around with you, seungkwan." seokmin said sternly.

"what? pms?"

"what the fuck, seungkwan? are you thinking that i'm a woman? dumb."

"can't you accept a joke?"

"not on this day." seokmin scrunched his nose and seungkwan rolled his eyes.

after a while, staying in that position, seungkwan noticed a familiar glow on seokmin's face. he noticed the transition from his dark aura now to his glowing face. seungkwan looked behind and saw that one particular person that could make seokmin's mood turn all the way round and make his stomach have a familiar feeling of like having butterflies inside.

"joshua, hmm?" seungkwan teased and seokmin just shushed him and smiled brightly at joshua. seungkwan covered his mouth, to stop himself from talking, and to also stop himself from laughing. 

seokmin pushed seungkwan a bit so the both of them could give way to jisoo. while jisoo is getting closer to their spot, seokmin was examining his features, from his feet, up to his beautiful face. he was just making this short period of time 'worth it' by staring or memorizing the perfections joshua is holding. seokmin bit his lip as he scanned his whole body, he almost shrieked when he got to his thighs that are tightly hugged by his ripped jeans, his chest almost bulging out because he left a few buttons unbuttoned. his hair a bit messy but it looked so hot on him. after that, seokmin noticed joshua's bag that is seemed to have been opened or something. he almost called him but it seems like he has ran out of voice. he tried once again and..

"j-joshua!" he half yelled. joshua turned his head to seokmin and that caused the younger's heartbeat to pound like horses running. the older raised his brows and smiled at him. seokmin felt speechless, but seungkwan, as his very best friend, he knew what was going on. 

"u-uh, you're bag. it's open." seungkwan calmly pointed at his bag. joshua's smile drooped and he ran his fingers through his hair. "y-yeah, something got stucked on the zipper. i-i can't close it?" the older said, awkwardly.

"oh, don't worry, my friend, seokmin," seungkwan pressed his finger on seokmin's side that made him flinch. "is here to help you." seungkwan flashed a smile and winked at seokmin. he pushed his best friend closer to joshua and seokmin doesn't have any choice but to finish what he has started anyways. he closed his eyes and inhaled before laying his fingers at the zipper of his crush' bag. he couldn't deny the fact that he loved the fragrance that mixed with the air he inhaled. seokmin gently removed the cloth that had been stucked on the zipper. he didn't failed and he bowed at joshua when he finished.

"o-oh, thank you by the way... s-seokmin right?" seokmin blushed when he heard his name from the mouth of the one and only, joshua hong. seokmin nodded shyly. "can we meet later at the cafeteria? 9:00 a.m." seokmin's eyes went bigger than usual.

"yes! he would love to, right seokmin?" seungkwan came to the scene, placing his hands on seokmin's shoulders. "y-yeah.. s-sure." 

"that's good to hear. so, see you later then?"

"yes! see you!!" seungkwan pulled seokmin closer to him and waved goodbye to joshua as he passed them. the girls around the hallways are looking at him, envious and angry. "all of you! you may now all proceed to your classrooms. now shush, my friend won joshua's heart!" seungkwan flipped his imaginary hair. all of them went straight to their respective classrooms, eyes never leaving seokmin. "now, let us also go back to our classroom." seungkwan clung onto seokmin's arm and pulled him to their room. 

"you shouldn't have done that." seokmin said, his head low.

"done what?"

"agree to joshua's offer."

"look, just thank me because you had two had an improvement!" 

"improvement what?"

"like, you two had an encounter?" seungkwan said, unsure of what he's saying. "come on! that's already an improvement. and thank me also for saving your awkward ass." seungkwan grinned and seokmin just slapped his butt cheeks.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

the annoying sound of the school bell rang that signalled them to go on a recess. seungkwan cursed under his breath when he looked at his paper. "class! pass your papers!!" seungkwan groaned. "ugh! but ma'am i'm still not yet finished?!" the teacher glared at him. "you're not going out until you don't finish that." seungkwan looked at seokmin and signalled him to go out. seokmin walked closer to his friend. "what? you're asking me to go alone?" "yes?" "but---" "no buts lee seokmin. now go out and have fun with your bae." seungkwan smirked and looked back on his paper.

seokmin grabbed his wallet and phone before lazily going out of the classroom. he wanted to have a "date" with his crush... but without seungkwan? he would be a mess in front of him. he approached the cafeteria in no time and saw joshua, his legs crossed and fingers scrolling on his phone. he hesitated at first but shook his head and walked closer to joshua.

"j-josh.." oh fuck.

joshua turned his head to his left and saw seokmin. "oh, you've came. sit." joshua stood up and pulled the chair in front of him for seokmin to sit. seokmin blushed at such actions. he sat and joshua smiled at him. the younger's cheeks flushed a deeper tint of pink. "cute." joshua whispered that caused seokmin's heart to go wild. "uhm, what would you like to eat?" seokmin got startled. "u-uh you don't have to. i can pay for my food---"

"i insist, i really wanted to treat you." seokmin just stared at his fingers, trying not to blush so much in front of joshua. "so, what do you want?" 

"uhm, i'm not really picky in terms of food so.. whatever you'd get." seokmin tried to look up at joshua and forced a smile. he badly want to shriek at joshua's sweetness. "okay, i'll be right back, minnie." joshua walked away and that made seokmin crazy. 

"fuck!! he called me 'minnie'!!" he hid his face using the both of his hands. his cheeks are badly tinted by red. this was too much for seokmin to handle. he has never felt this kind of happiness before. after a few minutes of waiting, seokmin sat properly and flashed a smile on joshua. he was holding a tray.

"i got burgers and fries. and two brewed coffee, is that fine for you or.."

"no, no! this is too much already... thank you so much, joshua hyung." 

"no problem, anything for you." joshua placed the tray on the table and sat in front of seokmin. "oh by the way, i want to invite you.. later there's gonna be a party. it's actually hansol's lil' sister's birthday today and he planned to invite friends. you can invite your friend too."

"o-oh.. i'm too shy for that kind of parties.. no thanks.."

"please come," joshua took seokmin's hand and caressed it. "i could fetch you at your house."

"i-i---just don't fetch me."

"okay okay... but you'll come, yeah?" he held seokmin's hand even tighter and made puppy eyes. seokmin blushed but nodded afterwards. "yay!! thank you seokmin!!" he kissed the back of seokmin's hand that left seokmin's mouth agape. seokmin knew that his heart is going to explode any minute from now. he badly wanted to scream the hell out and break his vocal chords. it's his crush, well who knows if it's still called "crush" but according to my perspective, it's not----oops. but i don't know. i mean, no one knows.

the both of them shared thoughts and stories about themselves. both of them enjoyed their company. not long after, the bell rang and the both of them have to leave their spot. "thank you, seokmin." seokmin bowed. "anytime." the both of them smiled at each other. "see you later!" joshua waved at seokmin and he did as well. 

let's have a quick recap. at first, seokmin was really shy, gullible, weak, awkward well anything you could think of when you're in front of your crush. but after the "date" (as seokmin calls it) they became a lot comfortable with each other.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"wear this, asshole." seungkwan threw clothes at seokmin. the older dodged it but still landed on him. "woah, said by the one who's not an asshole." 

"yeah i ain't asshole. you are." seokmin threw his clothes back at seungkwan. "yah! wear these, idiot!" seungkwan pushed the clothes at seokmin that made seokmin flinch.

"the fuck, man! i can't wear these i mean... just look at the cloth! it's like i'm not even wearing anything on!"

"don't be exaggerated! it's just fine. it's revealing but it's not even too much! come on its a party. not some kind of shopping. your choice of clothes are too casual! go to the bathroom! ppali!" seungkwan pushed seokmin into the bathroom and held the knob tightly so seokmin wouldn't go out. seokmin had no choice but to put on the clothes seungkwan gave him. "it's for your good anyways, idiot." 

seokmin went out of the bathroom, wearing a black laced long sleeve shirt that is a bit see through, his ripped jeans having barely any cloth. he has a choker with a shiny diamond heart pendant. seungkwan scanned his friend from head to toe. his jaw dropped at what he saw. "damn, seokmin! you rocked those clothes, what the hell! you look so sexy! trust me! now just tame your hair for an innocent but mischievous look." seungkwan giggled as he threw a hairbrush at seokmin. "stop throwing things at me, boo seungkwan!!" seungkwan locked himself inside the bathroom, carrying his clothes.

seokmin opened the bottom drawer and sighed. "this is my first time using this." he got the pouch inside it which is full of cosmetic products seungkwan bought for him. he never uses them but he is skilled when it comes to makeup. he prepped his skin first before adding bb cream, foundation, a thin layer of gray eyeshadow, a thin streak of eyeliner to add a bit of a gothic style, he added concealer to his undereye, used a powdered blush, just a really light layer just to add a flushed look, he added lipbalm, and light red lipstick on his inner lips just to add color. he finished it off with a lip gloss. he ruffled his hair for a little messy look that would explode sexiness.

not long after, seungkwan went out of the bathroom, wearing a black sheer low neckline shirt that is tucked in front inside his ripped jeans that hugged his legs and ass perfectly. he has an ear piercing and his hair is half wet. "give me the gloss, seoks. my lips are one of my assets beside my butt." seungkwan giggled and seokmin just rolled his eyes. he handed him his gloss and smacked his lips. "let's go, shall we?" seungkwan waved his hand out and seokmin placed his hand above seungkwan's. they both went out of the house and rode a cab.

the cab came to a stop at a private bar. it was small at the exterior, it was some kind of an undercover bar. who wouldn't thought, jisoo is crazily rich, as well as hansol. there was a hallway after you entered the first door. at the second door, there was some kind of bouncer who was guarding the place.

"uhm, lee seokmin?" seokmin smiled awkwardly. the bouncer let the both of them in and loud booming of noises greeted them. lights were all over the place. it was brightly shining on a dim room. it was enormous inside. "go approach him, dude." seungkwan pushed seokmin. the both of them already spotted joshua, with hansol and a girl, supposing it was hansol's little sister. all of them were seated in a black leather couch that was enormous as well. they were enjoying alcohol and all of them are laughing.

"come with me, hansol's also there." seokmin reached for seungkwan's hand and pulled him. joshua adverted his gaze to the two men approaching their table. joshua stood up, eyes squinting because the two men are covered by the bright lights. "hey man, where are you going?" hansol gripped joshua's wrist. "chill dude, i'm looking for someone." hansol smirked, he probably knew who the "someone" was. "hansol, is that your boyfriend coming?" hansol shook his head. "soon to be, sofia." hansol winked and both of them clanked their shotglasses and drank.

okay, let's go back to the two guys. seokmin got a bit blinded by the lights so he was squinting. but he could clearly see a man walking closer to them. his heart pounded faster than before. even louder, it even mixed with the beat of the music playing.

"j-joshua."

seokmin swore to god, joshua's gaze was locked on him. fuck these illusions, he's not! he swallowed his saliva and licked his lips. joshua's eyes are now travelling from his head, down to his feet. joshua even felt himself drooling over the hot guy in front of him. a hot feeling flushed to his body, especially down there that made him a bit uncomfortable.

"oh! seokmin you came! seungkwan right? nice to meet you!" joshua tried to hide his feelings and offered his hand to seungkwan. seungkwan shook his hand. "i'll introduce you two to hansol and sofia, let's go?" the both of them nodded and joshua turned his back. they followed the older.

"seokmin." seungkwan whispered. "what?"

"i swear to god,"

"what?"

"i saw a bump on joshua's crotch." seokmin almost choked on his saliva. "hey, take it easy." seungkwan smirked but seokmin just shrugged it off. but seokmin can't hide. he already jerked off with his eyes closed, only focusing on joshua's image displayed on his head. seokmin sighed in defeat of himself.

two foreign looking humans (the term tho) were seated on the couch, the guy was swirling the left alcohol in his shotglass, while the girl is seated prettily, eyes sparkling. "uhm, this is hansol, hansol, meet seungkwan and seokmin." hansol flashed a smile, showing off his perfect set of white teeth. "brother, don't show off your ugly gums." 

"shut up, sofia." hansol shushed his little sister and she just rolled her eyes. hansol shook hands with the two men, and seokmin can tell. anytime, seungkwan could melt at his spot. "and this is sofia, she turned 18 now, and sofia, this is seungkwan and seokmin." sofia stood up and bowed at the men in front. 

"thank you for coming! enjoy the party!!"

"happy birthday!" seungkwan and seokmin said in unison. seungkwan pulled out a paper bag and gave it sofia.

"oh, thank you so much!!" sofia squealed. "you shouldn't spoil my little sister."

"shut up, gummy boy." hansol rolled his eyes. sofia got a box from the paper bag and there was a velvet box. she opened the box and it was an 18-carat diamond necklace. she squealed again. "oh my gosh!! it's so pretty!!"

"like you!!" seungkwan high-fived sofia. 

you might be asking, who bought the necklace? it was seungkwan. oh god knows how he is crazy rich. but not as rich as joshua tho...

"let's go to the dancefloor! come on!" sofia pulled seungkwan and his brother to the dancefloor. seokmin and joshua were left on the couch.

"u-uh.. you wanna dance?" seokmin asked, shyly. joshua looked at him. and the younger adored how his eyes sparkle at him. "let's dance." joshua pulled seokmin to the dancefloor. bringing the glasses filled with alcohol.

seokmin drank one glass, his throat burned but he admired the taste of it. seokmin's tolerance to alcohol is low, but he really likes the taste of it. that pushes him to drink more and more. and eventually, get drunk.

"you drink also, josh!" seokmin passed the glass to jisoo. the older gulped the liquor and got satisfied with it. it all started with an innocent dance, the both of them swaying their hips, jumping, dancing.. enjoying their lives.

until it became...

all heated up. 

seokmin's hand went to joshua's neck. pulling the older closer to him. seokmin's eyes were shining, even brighter than the stars. joshua's gaze went to the latter's rosy, glossed lips. the older's hand snaked into his waist, closing any space between them. their bodies are now sticked together, dancing to the slow beat of the song. seokmin got a glass and drank all of it. we can say, seokmin is drunk, but joshua.. he's half drunk. so he hasn't lost all his sanity.

but damn, he can't stop staring at seokmin's lips, his collarbone, and his thick white thighs.

the music switched from slow and romantic, to a sensual one. seokmin shouted with the crowd, his gaze went back to joshua. he showed him a smile. a drunk smile. after a few seconds, joshua felt seokmin's lower part being bumped into his. "oops," seokmin grinned. "my bad." he giggled playfully while looking straight at joshua's shocked eyes. then, the older found the younger grinding his hips on to his crotch. he found it, sexy and pleasurable. yeah, joshua might look like a typical bad-boy-rich-ass-heartbreaker-guy but, he's a soft-cute-beautiful-rich-horny-guy. yeah that's how you describe him right now.

seokmin stopped while giggling. "are you hard now?" he giggled again and his playful hand went between joshua's thighs and grabbed his painful clothed erected dick. he groaned. "hihi, you are." seokmin whispered on joshua's left ear. joshua felt his cheeks burn, his mind couldn't function well. all he thinks about is what might happen after this. "hey jiji." seokmin held joshua's chin. "do you like my lips?" seokmin pouted and showed off his plump and rosy lips. contain, josh. joshua tried to look away but seokmin kept pulling his chin closer to him. "kiss me." seokmin's face went from playful to a scary serious face. joshua sighed and drank the last glass of alcohol. "we'll go to my place." seokmin half-jumped and clinged onto joshua's arm, smiling.

joshua's car is parked infront of them, no joshua's not gonna drive. he's on alcohol, good thing he has his driver. joshua opened the door for seokmin as the younger went inside, giggling. joshua came after him and sat beside him. "your car is warm." seokmin said out of the blue. the blinds that were in between the driver and passenger closed. joshua thanked his driver for doing that. he knows seokmin might do some stuff inside his car.

"mm.. josh~ is it gonna take long?" seokmin whined. "no, just be patient." "but i can't." seokmin immediately answered. "i want to taste your lips already~ can we do it now??" "later seokmin." joshua demanded that made the younger frown. 

a hand went down to joshua's thighs that made him surprised. he flinched but he realized, it was seokmin, innocently smiling at him. joshua's eyes became even larger when seokmin straddled his thighs and sat on them. joshua thanked the gods for having his windows tinted. seokmin wrapped around his arms on joshua's neck. the younger went forward so that he could whisper on joshua's ear. his warm breath ghosting on the older's neck and ear. seokmin licked the older's earlobe that made joshua's system go wild. joshua's hands snaked on seokmin's waist and pulled him closer. the younger nibbled on jisoo's ear that made him hum. "that's right, minnie." "you like that?" joshua groaned in agreement. seokmin's tongue went on his neck, his lips now landed on joshua's skin, softly chewing and sucking on that spot repeatedly. "stop."

"why?" seokmin mumbled through his skin.

"let's continue this later." seokmin pouted and got off of joshua's thighs. the ride was quiet, and seokmin's feet won't stop tapping the floor. he's getting more impatient, he just wants joshua's touch. his fingers fumbling around.

few minutes have passed and the vehicle came to a stop. seokmin's eyes sparkled at joshua. the both of them went out of the car. joshua winked at his driver and the car went away. they're now infront of a big house, which is joshua's house when he decided to separate from his family. that's right, he lives here, alone. seokmin ran towards the house as he winked to his crush. joshua smirked and chased seokmin. they stumbled to a nearby couch, joshua now tightly hugging seokmin's waist as they are both lying on the couch.

seokmin removed joshua's hands from his waist. "let's dance!" seokmin giggled and pulled joshua out from the couch, but joshua sat still. like his butt is glued to the couch. "no, seokmin. dance for me." seokmin giggled. "okay! hihi!" he said as he booped joshua's nose. seokmin did what his hyung said, he danced, but it was so erotic and sensual. a lot of body waves and lipbite. joshua breath fastened, as he felt his pants became tighter and tighter around the crotch area. he groaned and pulled seokmin to his lap. "that's enough." he said, pulling seokmin by his neck. "please, hyung can i taste your lips?" "hyung will just taste let you taste my lips when you call me by the right name." 

"what is it?"

"guess." joshua smirked.

"hyung~" joshua shook his head. "joshua? joshua hyung?" seokmin giggled but still joshua shook his head. "please do tell me~" he whined. but joshua just smirked. "daddy?"

"yes baby?" and that signalled seokmin to press his lips into the older. first kiss. yes, it's the first kiss for the both of them, romantic isn't it? joshua might be that really really handsome guy on your school but, his that guy who had no background about love. no babe since birth. and seokmin, is that guy who everyone hates because of his sexuality since he's very open about it. guys in their campus see him as a cockslut. but, believe it or not, he's still a virgin. and he has no sexual experience or something. he's smart, hot, but definitely not innocent, but still a virgin.

joshua licked seokmin's bottom lip, seokmin, obedient and submissive as he is, he parted his mouth for joshua's tongue to enter. and as he did, joshua's skillful tongue fought with his. they stopped and pulled out with an obscene pop sound. "hyung, you taste good." seokmin mumbled. "well, thank you, you too." seokmin blushed. joshua's other hand played with seokmin's ripped jeans. "do you love my outfit?" joshua hummed and placed his lips on seokmin's neck, he licked on one spot and bit it. "ah." seokmin let a whimper escape his mouth. joshua sucked it and got satisfied when it turned purplish in color. "there, perfect." joshua smirked. seokmin started bouncing up and down on joshua's thigh. "i--" "impatient, are we?" joshua said while his hand is going under his top, playing with his nipples. "hmm, hyung.." seokmin mumbled as he rode the older's thigh. "seokmin stop that." "no." "stop that or we'll discontinue this." seokmin looked at him, pouting. he stopped riding joshua's thigh, and held joshua's chin as he crashed their lips again together.

"let's go upstairs." joshua said as he pulled out. seokmin nodded and followed joshua. the older wasted no time and pushed seokmin to his queen-sized bed. he tangled his fingers with seokmin's and went between his legs. he dipped his head to meet with seokmin's neck, down to his collarbone, and sucked on it. seokmin squirmed under him as he suppressed a moan. "no, let hyung hear you. okay?" joshua removed seokmin's lacey top. "sexy." joshua whispered and seokmin giggled. "all for you." joshua once again dipped his head and sucked on seokmin's nipple. "fuck." seokmin groaned. he's pretty sensitive, and joshua likes it. "please hyung, please." seokmin trembled under his touch. "please what?" joshua smirked. "please, i need you."

joshua unbuttoned the younger's jeans and pulled the zipper. he removed it, as well as his undergarment. seokmin's dick sprung free, it was standing proudly and joshua just smirked. "eager." seokmin giggled as he crossed his legs, covering his manhood. joshua slapped seokmin's thigh. "open." seokmin blushed and hesitatingly, spreaded his legs. joshua didn't waste any time and took seokmin whole. seokmin felt a warm, and wet mouth surrounding his dick that made him gasp. "hyung." joshua licked at the shaft, removed his mouth and played with the slit. "hyung--ngh." seokmin whimpered. "ah, it feels good hyung." joshua, once again covered seokmin's dick with his mouth as he sucked hungrily on it. "ah-ah.. hyung.." joshua narrowed his cheeks and sucked again. he wasn't experienced, but he learned from sites. he was happy that seokmin is getting all the pleasure he deserved. he removed his mouth and seokmin whined. "be patient, baby."

joshua reached for the lube inside his drawer. "on fours, baby." seokmin obeyed as he went on fours. joshua slapped his ass cheeks and watched it jiggle. joshua smirked victoriously when he heard seokmin moan. his dick leaking more and more precum. he spread seokmin's buttcheeks and licked his lips. he admired his hole as it was tight and pink. joshua started licking his entrance that made the younger shiver. he started swirling his tongue around the entrance before inserting his tongue inside. "ppali juseyo." seokmin whimpered as he let joshua tongue-fuck him. he removed his tongue and covered his fingers with lube. "this is gonna sting a bit, okay?" he said as he teased the entrance. "i don't care.. just fuck me already with your fingers, josh." joshua smirked at the statement and started off with two fingers. "gah!" seokmin screamed. "i-i'm okay.. continue please." seokmin begged while his whole body is shaking. joshua started scissoring seokmin's hole that caused the younger to scream more. "more please~" he added one more finger and thrusted his fingers in and out again and again. "i-i'm okay now.. please, just use your dick." joshua obeyed and pushed seokmin to the bed. he faced him and stared at him, joshua adored how seokmin's cheeks flushed pink and his forehead is stained by beads of sweat. his hair sticking almost everywhere.

joshua stood up and stripped off his black polo. seokmin is half conscious due to alcohol but, he is still drooling on joshua's chiseled chest and abs. he removed his belt and unzipped his pants. he's now only left with his undergarment that perfectly shaped his fully erected cock. it was clear to seokmin, his size is no joke. he inhaled deeply as joshua slowly removed his undergarment. "hyung.. please tell me this isn't just 'fuck'," joshua's gaze went to seokmin. "please tell me this is making love." joshua went closer to cup seokmin's cheeks. "i wouldn't do this to you just to fuck you, seokmin," he said, looking straightly onto seokmin's teary eyes. "because you don't deserve to be just fucked. you deserve to be loved." seokmin nodded as he let his tears stain his cheeks. "i love you so much, lee seokmin." "i-i love you too, hyung."

joshua continued removing his undergarment infront of seokmin, and the younger gasped at how huge his cock is. "like what you see, baby?" joshua stroked his own manhood and applied lube on it. joshua raised seokmin's left leg above his shoulder. "ready?" seokmin nodded. joshua stroked his member as he slowly entered seokmin. the younger's mouth was left agape. seokmin screamed in pain. "h-hurts!!" "ssshh.. it's going to be fine baby, okay? you're gonna be fine.. you can do it." seokmin nodded, his eyes tightly closed and tears formed on the corner of his eyes. joshua kissed the skin on seokmin's thigh to calm him down. "please continue." seokmin said, panting. "open your eyes now, yeah?" seokmin slowly fluttered his eyes open as joshua gently thrusts inside him. "s-still hurts.. but c-continue." "okay." joshua again thrusted but this time, it's a bit faster. seokmin's moans got interrupted everytime joshua thrusts into him. his thrusts are powerful, and he could feel his hole might break anytime because of his size. joshua changed his angle and banged once again. "AH!" seokmin screamed. "THERE OH!" joshua smirked as he knew he found seokmin's prostate. he abused that spot and didn't care about the bed creaking. he didn't care if the neighbours get disturbed because of the noise. "louder baby, moan for me." joshua's pace became even faster and his thrusts became even more harder that made seokmin crazy. "i'm c-close, hyung!!" joshua grabbed seokmin's dick and pumped it up and down, his thrusts didn't slow down. seokmin is crying from all the pleasure he's feeling. "i-i'm so fucking close hyung! faster!!" joshua obeyed and thrusted until he heard seokmin scream. joshua thumbed the slit of seokmin's dick and it released threads of cum. joshua continued thrusting, helping seokmin ride his orgasm, and chasing his. "fuck, seokmin you feel so good. i'm close." joshua groaned. "please let me cum inside you." seokmin nodded as he moaned into the overstimulation. joshua groaned loudly as he spurted his liquid and filled seokmin's hole. he removed his dick and cleaned the both of them. he collapsed beside seokmin.

"seokmin-ah, i love you so much." joshua caressed seokmin's cheek and pecked his lips for the last time. "i love you too, so much hyung." the younger said as he snuggled closer to joshua. "hyung."

"yeah?"

"i wasn't drunk." joshua's eyes went larger than usual. seokmin giggled.

"oh, you weren't, eh?" joshua smirked. "guess what, you're gonna be punished because of that."

"oh, i would love to, hyung." seokmin smirked back.

╔═════ஜ۩۞۩ஜ═════╗  
𝘦𝘯𝘥  
╚═════ஜ۩۞۩ஜ═════╝


End file.
